


Touch of A Goddess

by fatetinhourglass



Category: Homestuck, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: All the homo!, Art, Din kicks his ass, Forced Relationship, Ganondorf you bastrad, Mostly non-canon, Multi, brief apperance for homestuck, comdey skit every 8th chapter, especailly the yuri, hurray, in comdey skit, lazy art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatetinhourglass/pseuds/fatetinhourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farore is the Goddess of Courage. Everybody knows that. However, Farore starts leading a very dramatic, complicated life, starting with visiting Link. Was she really falling in love with her patron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of A Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted my first fanfiction for AO3 to be good. So, I chose a very popluar story. Enjoy.

"Nayru, is it a good idea to visit your Chosen?"

"That would depend greatly on why you're visiting them."

"Din visits her Chosen! Does  _she_ need a reason?" 

Nayru sighed. Figures it would be Din to incite such ideas into Farore's head. They always had some sort of competiton going on. If Din was able to do something Farore couldn't, guess who complaining to Nayru. She sighed again. This morning was intended to be a relaxed, peaceful morning in the library with a few good books, and a cup of joe. But no, someone decided that the caretaker of Farore had to be Nayru. 

"Can I please go?" There was no giving up with her.

"I'll let you go," Her chubby face instantly lit up, "But on one condition. Everything must be strictly platonic."

"...Uh, what does that mean?" 

 

""Not involving sexual relations, or involving friendship, affection, or love without sexual relations between people who might be expected to be sexually attracted to each other."

"Oh...that's...That's something, I guess." The younger goddess didn't quite understand the meaning, only getting the "can't go beyond friends" part. 

"Do you understand?"

"So basically, I can't fall in love with Link." 

"Yes." 

"Well, uh, I wasn't really planning to...." No, no, no, no, no, and no. Farore couldn't possibly be thinking what Nayru thought she was thinking.

"Please don't tell me you're going to make weekly visits."

"I was actually thinking about, um...Uh, how do I put this...? Daily...visits?"

"Oh fuck no." Farore blinked in surprise. "Nary a curse word came from this blue lips," as Din once put it, a long time ago, "and the worse intentions that arise with it." She was getting scared.

"You will do with weekly, or you will not go at all!" 

"...I'll just be going now."  _Better not question orders._ With that, the other goddess swfitly left, finally leaving Nayru alone. She was so full of energy sometimes. On certain days, Nayru wasn't sure how she dealt with her young sister. Her secret lover, Her Highness Princess Zelda of Hyrule, came out from one of the bookshelves she often hid behind. 

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay; don't ask. It's only 9:00 in the morning too." 

"I'm sure you'll get through it."

"I swear, sometimes, Farore is asking for trouble."

"But you will get her out, right?"

"She's my sister," Nayru started, sitting at one of the many tables, "I have too."

\-----------------------------------------------------Scene change-------------------------------------------------------

Farore went looking for her Chosen, where he may be. She knew he decided to visit the forest today, but which part? She dashed about the forest barefoot as always, and wore a white dress with a green slash. She felt rather pratical today, and she needed to stand out from the rest. As she ran past most the Koriki, which gave her strange looks(what was up with them?) when she ran past. Somebody needed to chill out.  _Like, seriously, what the fuck was the problem?_

 _  
_"...Isn't that Lady Farore?"

"What's she doing here?"

"I heard Link is her Chosen..." 

"What!?" 

Hushed whispers filled the crowds forming within the forest, even if the forest wasn't that crowed. Farore payed them no heed, as they were all overreaction and being silly. But once she hear the shout of "what", okay,  _now._ She needed to stop right now. The source of the noise was predictable. It was that mean-spirted Mido, wasn't it? 

"Excuse me, but I don't like the way you jusr said 'what'." 

"I wasn't meaning any offensive to you, Lady-" She got right in his face. 

"It's not insults to my person. It's insults to Link. You don't like that I chose Link, and you're getting pretty fucking jealous." All of the Koriki gasped. Hearing a goddess swear was unheard of. 

"L-Listen, I can explain, Miss-"

"You are not explaining anything. You say one more thing about Link, and I motherfucking swear to you I will-" 

"Miss, please leave him alone!" Farore must have turned too quickly, or perhaps it was that Link got too close. Because when she turned, she bumped into hard, pushing a bit off his feet, making wood drop everywhere. He was probably fixing houses. She then slipped on one of the wood pieces, which hurt her feet. 

"What kind of goddess are you?" 

 

 _Oh no. You messed with the wrong Goddess._ With a swift kick, Mido was sweeped off his feet and unto the floor. Link dropped the wood he was picking up, obviously shocked. 

"You will be silenced! Be rid of my sight, you jealous fool!" 

\-----------------------------------------------------Scene Change--------------------------------------------------------

Link wasn't sure how to approach this woman. She was fierce and headstrong, spoke very high and was strict. At the same time, she appeared light-hearted and playful, along with gentle and kind. She had this strong courage that made her stand out from all the rest of the woman he had ever seen. Not even Zelda could a candle to this beautiful contradiction. Link couldn't really explain it. She was a contradiction, but somehow everythig mixed together perfectly, which shouldn't happen, but it did-with her. 

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I guess you weren't listening," She happily turned around, blue eyes shining," My name is Farore. I'm the Goddess of Courage; therefore, your patron."

"...That's...That's something." Surely a kiss for a reward wouldn't get in her trouble right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty art is shitty.


End file.
